Electronic Performance Support Systems (EPSS) are known in the art. In general, EPSS's are computer-based systems which assist users in executing processes The term "process" is defined broadly, and includes, for example, not only a process of manufacturing a product, but also the associated steps of (a) designing the product, (b) analyzing markets for the product, (c) developing marketing strategies for the product, (d) distributing the product to retailers, and so on. In addition, "process" includes situations in which the product is information, or related material.
Further information concerning EPSS's generally is available in the book Electronic Performance Support Systems: How and Why to Remake the Workplace Through the Strategic Application of Technology, by Gloria Gery.
Typically, EPSS's are implemented on a stand-alone basis. The various capabilities of the system, indicated by the various blocks 12 through 39 in FIG. 1 (later discussed), are determined by the designer of the system, and are implemented in a single system, such as a micro-computer. However, even though system designers are skilled persons, and produce EPSS's which are quite useful, nevertheless, it is possible that third parties, who are unaffiliated with the designers, may later propose modifications to the EPSS which offer significant improvements in performance. It is desirable to allow such third parties to offer their improvements to the EPSS in a convenient manner.